Due to development of wired and wireless communication networks, electronic devices for displaying screens so as to output data that is visually recognizable to users may be connected to each other via the wired and wireless communication networks.
The electronic devices may transmit and receive various types of data to and from each other via the wired and wireless communication networks. In addition, one electronic device may remotely control another electronic device, or one electronic device may be used via another electronic device. According to the related art, for the above-described remote controlling or remote accessing of another electronic device, a mirroring technology is required.
The mirroring technology is a technology for allowing devices having display units to share and manipulate screen data. For example, the mirroring technology may allow Personal Computers (PCs) to share and use screen data.
In detail, a screen mirroring technology refers to a function of displaying a screen of a source terminal on a display of a sync terminal. The sync terminal may perform screen mirroring by receiving image data corresponding to the screen of the source terminal.
In detail, if screen mirroring is performed, then a sync terminal may receive image data corresponding to a screen of a source terminal from the source terminal via a wired or wireless network, and may display the screen of the source terminal on a display of the sync terminal based on the received image data.
If a plurality of devices are shared by using screen mirroring, then content stored in one terminal may be transmitted to and reproduced by another terminal.
If content to be reproduced has a large data size (e.g., a video), then large amounts of time and wireless resources are required to transmit the content from one terminal to another terminal.
Therefore, if a plurality of devices are shared, a method and apparatus for minimizing the amount of wireless resources used and for increasing a transmission speed are required.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.